Sora's Song
by Dumm Blond
Summary: Rated R because of death, and suicide. It all starts when the Digi Destined meet up with Myotismon...(01 ALERT)
1. The Story Begins...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Oh, when shall life's cruelties cease! This is a poem, song, and story all rolled into one! Yay! It's a Taiora, and from Sora's point of view! Yay, Taiora! Kinda angsty, you have been warned. Oh, the song is by Sara McLachlan (SP?) it's not mine. I like the song cuz' it's kinda sad.  
::Setting::  
Another great day in the Digiworld. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, Myotismon is chasing us, WAIT! Myotismon is CHASING US!!! AAACCCKKKK!!! RUN!!!!!  
::The digi Destined are all in battle::  
Tai is being courageous, and he runs forward, holding out his glowing crest. "GREYMON!!!" Tai shouted. Greymon turned and looked at Tai, then nodded. "Greymon, digivolve to! Metal Greymon! Giga Blast!" (A/N: I don't know his attack. I think it's Giga Blast. If you know, review and tell me! On with the fic!) The two potent missiles advanced towards the corrupt vampire Digimon. He lazily brushed aside the attack with a blade of Crimson Lightning. "Can't you pathetic Digi Destined do any better? I'm getting rather bored."   
Sora turned towards Birdramon, and shouted "Birdramon, do your stuff!" Birdramon said, "Alright Sora! Birdramon, Digivolve to! Garudamon! Wing Blade!" "Direct hit! Alright Garudamon!" Sora yelled. Myotismon cackled viciously, and smirked. "You'll have to do much better than that! I'm thinking I should just destroy the Earth, and all of the pitiable people on it. You Digi Destined need to learn how to fight properly!" Matt shouted, "Garurumon, NOW!" "Let's GO! Garurumon, Digivolve to! WereGarurumon! Ice Wolf Claw!"   
Izzy called everyone over, and said, "Hey everyone, come here! It's an e-mail from Gennai! It's about a prophecy! (A/N: I don't know what the prophecy said, so I'm making up my own! Bwahahahaha! End author's note.) It says, ' When the angels shoot golden arrows into the loved ones of their masters, when Friendship and Courage trade places, and when there are two Mega Digimon, that's when the world shall be saved from the dark force that controls it.' Wow!"  
Matt and Tai just swallowed and said, (at the same time) "Let's do it." Angemon and Angewomon shot the arrows into them, and then Matt and Tai's Digimon digivolved, and they were about to defeat Myotismon, when he proclaimed, "Foolish Digi Destined! Now that you think you have beaten me, I will choose someone to destroy, and someone whose life should be made a living hell. You!" he shouted, pointing at Sora. "Digi Destined, state your name!" Sora was shuddering violently, but she managed to squeak, "Sora." Myotismon then laughed evilly, and glared at her. "You will not die. But, your life will be a living Satanic domain. Bwahahahahaha!!!" Then he turned suddenly, and shouted "Crimson Lightning!" It was heading straight for Tai!  
  
Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?  
  
Why is the third hand on the watch called second hand?  
  
Why don't you ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"?  
  
All these questions, and more, will be answered on the next episode of Digimon! Digital Monsters!  
  
Matt: Uhhh...It's a fanfic.  
  
Ivory Angel: Shut up, know it all! I'm Yamato, a wannabe rockstar! La la la la la!  
  
Matt: That's it! Grrr! ::Leaps at Ivory Angel::  
  
Ivory Angel: ::runs across the screeen:: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! ::She stops, and then says:: Thats all the time we have for today! See you next chapter! ::Matt walks torwards her, aiming a sniper rifle at her:: Or maybe not...! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
How did you like it? R&R please! Should I continue it? The romance will be in the next chapter. If I get at least ten reviews, that is.  
~Ivory Angel~  
  



	2. Sora's Song

Discaimer: I'm not writing one! Read the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Sora's Song  
  
  
It was seven years after Season one. Sora was now a famous singer. She got up on the stage, her eyes moist with bitter teardrops. She started to say, "I dedicate this song to Taichi...those of you who knew him, you were fortunate to know him. Very lucky. He was my best friend. But he passed away." She looked up towards the vault of heaven and whispered, "Tai, this one's for you."   
  
  
I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  
  
Tai was watching down from heaven, and tears were forming in his angel eyes. (A/N: Isn't that a movie? Angel Eyes?) He ruffled his wings and said, "I love you too Sora."  
  
Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories I'm so tired but I can't sleep Standin' on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard But I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories Weep not for the memories  
  
After the song, she was completely sobbing. She turned, and ran off the stage, and two crystal tears glittered where she was standing. They then dropped to the ground, the last time Sora was on stage was over.   
  
Sora was in her dressing room, wailing. "Taichi, its been so long, seven years, in fact. Seven years since I've seen your laughing face shining down upon me. Seven years since I last saw you, in all of your splendor. You truly were a gift from heaven, a sort of fallen angel." She picked up a picture of Tai, from 01, striking a pose, like in the beginning of the show. "Seven years since you said hi to me, like you used to do every morning. Seven years since you died, and left me to go back where you came from. Seven years," She threw the picture, instantaneously shattering the glass, just so she could hear the noise, echoing deep into her soul. Yes, she remembered that sound. The same sound she heard on that day, seven years ago. The sound of when Myotismon terrorized Odaiba. "Ooooh, I hate you Myotismon! If it weren't for you, I... I... I would be happy!" She then crawled on her hands and knees, over to where the picture frame lay overturned. She lifted it up and placed it on her legs. "I'm coming Tai," she muttered, and picked up a fragment of glass. She held it up to the light. It gleamed as the dim lighting in the room shone on to it. She then set it to her skin, and carved Taichi into her wrist. She sliced deeply, and screamed in pain. Two, lone droplets of blood fell on the picture of Tai. She looked down, and apologized to God. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then "Wait for me Taichi. I'm coming." The last thing she saw was the glass she had cut herself, blood dripping silently from it. Then everything blacked out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How do you like it? That has got to be the saddest thing I have ever written in my life. The very saddest thing I ever wrote. R&R Pleaze. Oh, and Sora died cuz she killed herself for Tai. Angst, major angst. How sad. I'm in tears. Please Review.  
~Ivory Angel~  
  



End file.
